


a very talented tongue

by marmolita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Boy Noctis, Casual Sex, Cisswap, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Friends With Benefits, Girl Gladio, Girl Ignis, Girl Prompto, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, let noctis eat pussy 2k18, this is just straight up porn guys, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio are all women.  Noctis has a talented tongue.





	1. Prompto

**Author's Note:**

> I filled [my own prompt on the kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=8947339#cmt8947339). Sorry not sorry? This is unrepentant porn.
> 
> For physical reference for the girl!bros, I imagine Prompto as 5'3", skinny, relatively flat-chested, built like a runner. Ignis is 5'6", hourglass figure, lots of T&A -- think sexy librarian. Gladio is 6'0" and built like Serena Williams.

Prompto groans as she collapses onto the edge of the motel bed, staring at the ceiling with her legs hanging off the side. The bed dips as Noct flops down next to her, his shirt riding up his belly a little. She's usually good at pretending she doesn't notice how ridiculously attractive her best friend is, but it's been a long few weeks on the road with very little privacy, and her hormones are going crazy. So okay, maybe she sits up on her elbows a little and lets her gaze linger on that tantalizing strip of flesh and the trail of hair low on Noct's belly.

"Like what you see?" Noct jokes.

Prompto laughs and drops back on the bed. "Can't blame me, I'm horny as fuck, dude. Maybe you can rub one out in two minutes in the shower but it takes me a little longer. I never get enough alone time," she says, aware that she's starting to whine.

Noct rolls onto his side to look at her, pulling his legs up onto the bed. Prompto flushes a little under the weight of his gaze as he looks her over. "Hey, it's not like I'm out here getting laid either. And I've got to deal with being surrounded by the three of you. Gladio barely wears any clothes and Ignis is always . . . bending over, and _you_ \--"

Prompto can't help laughing. "Yeah sure, we're all out here trying to seduce you. Is it working?"

"All I'm saying," Noct says, leaning over her and placing one hand on either side of her head, "is that Gladio and Ignis are off scouting the area, so we've got the place to ourselves. We could do something about both of our . . . problems."

Prompto's breath catches in her throat as she looks up at him. "Noct, are you-- are you _propositioning_ me?" It's kind of a ludicrous idea. Five years they've been friends, and _now_ he's interested in her?

"Yeah, I am," he says, still hovering over her, their faces too close. She'd barely have to move to lean up and kiss him, and oh gods does she want to kiss him.

Instead, she jabs him hard between the ribs and he yelps and jumps back. "You _asshole!_ Do you really think-- How long have we known each other, and you're only interested now because there are no better options? I know I'm not as pretty as the girls you usually pick up but am I really the last possible person you'd want to fuck?"

"Prom, it's not like that," Noctis says, looking a little hurt.

"Oh yeah? Because that's what it looks like to me." Her heart is beating fast, and she almost can't believe she's maybe, possibly going to turn Noct _down_ , but it hurts to think that desperation is the only thing that would make him even consider her as an option.

"I never offered before because I thought you weren't interested!"

Prompto stares at him, then slaps her hands over her face. Well shit. She knew she did a good job of hiding her crush on him but damn did that backfire. "So you're propositioning me now because I couldn't help ogling you?"

"Prompto. All the time we've known each other you've never said anything, and now you come in here and stare at my crotch and tell me how horny you are, and then get mad at me for wanting to have sex with you?"

"Well you--! Wait a minute. Do you actually want to have sex with me?" She takes her hands off her face and sits up to look at him. He doesn't look like he's joking, and she's familiar with every tell Noct's got.

"Did you miss the part where I propositioned you? Of course I want to."

"Just because you haven't had a chance to get laid since we left Insomnia."

"No, idiot." Noct sighs. "I want to have sex with you because you're . . . you're _you_. I want to have sex with you _right now_ because I haven't gotten laid since we left Insomnia, and neither have you." His eyes are wide and earnest and Prompto _knows_ that Noct has a well-deserved reputation as a playboy, but they're tied together by years of friendship and the Crownsguard oath that she took, so she doesn't think he's going to just play with her.

"Okay," she says.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." She rolls on top of him, straddling his hips, and his hands come up to her waist, hot even through her top. "Let's do it." She leans down, or he leans up, or maybe both, but then they're kissing and it's hot and wet and _perfect_ like she always imagined it would be.

Noct takes control and flips them over, urging her to scoot up in the bed so they're not hanging off the foot anymore, and then he's on her again, all soft lips and calloused hands. Even better, he's settled between her legs and the pressure of his body against hers feels really, _really_ good. So good that she can't help rolling up into it a little, and Noct pushes back eagerly. His hand slides up under her shirt and cups her breast through her bra while his mouth moves down to her neck, and Prompto just holds on for the ride, fingers digging into the muscles of his back.

"Too many clothes," she mutters, tugging at his shirt until he sits back and strips it off. She's seen him without his shirt before, but every time she's still impressed. He reaches back down and pulls at her tank, and she wriggles it up her body and throws it over her head. There's a brief moment where she laments the fact that instead of sexy lingerie she's wearing a much more practical sports bra, but then Noct is shoving his fingers under the band and she pulls that over her head too.

Their lips meet again as his fingers brush over her naked breast, the brush of his sword calluses over her nipple sending sparks through her nerves straight down between her legs. She's barely gotten a chance to feel up his bare chest before he's moving down, kissing along her collarbone and down her sternum, then sucking one of her nipples into his mouth. Prompto gasps and probably makes some embarrassing noises as he slides his other hand between her legs and rubs her through her jeans. She wants to reciprocate, wants to get her hands on his cock (which she can feel hot against her thigh, and gods does it feel good to know that Noct is hard because of _her_ ), but he's clearly got other things on his mind and it feels so good she's certainly not going to stop him.

He fumbles a little at the button of her jeans, so she reaches down to help him get them open and pulled off, along with her underwear and socks. Noct shucks off his own remaining clothes at the same time, and Prompto can't help stealing a look at his cock, thick and hard and flushed dark with arousal. She licks her lips against the sudden rush of saliva in her mouth, and he catches her looking and grins. It's sharp and knowing, like he knows _exactly_ how hot he is, and she can't help squirming a little as another surge of arousal hits her.

He grabs her ankle and starts kissing his way up the inside of her leg, and Prompto blushes a little because she hasn't shaved since their last motel stay, has barely even _cleaned_ herself, but Noct doesn't seem to care. When he hits her inner thighs she's already trembling, waiting for him to keep going up her belly, but instead he settles low on the bed, his head between her legs. "You don't have to--" she begins, but then his tongue is on her, and it turns into a moan.

He teases her mercilessly with the tip of his tongue, licking circles around her clit before trailing feather-light touches down the length of her folds and at the edges of her opening. She's breathing hard, bringing her own hands down to play with her nipples while he keeps her on edge. "Noct, fuck, will you just . . . damn it, stop teasing me, _please!_ "

He laughs against her and she jerks as he keeps up his torment a little longer, bringing his thumb in to rub her clit while he licks lower down. She's so close, so damn close, and then finally he slides his tongue inside her. It's so hot and wet and his thumb presses down on her clit, and the tension she's been carrying for weeks finally breaks as she comes hard, contracting over and over around his tongue.

He gives her a final flick of his tongue after she drops her head back against the pillows, then looks up at her with a shit-eating grin that turns her on all over again. "Holy shit, Noct," she says, "that was amazing, but if you don't put your dick in me right now I'm gonna scream."

Noct wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. "Usually girls don't scream until _after_ I put my dick in. And it's a good kind of scream."

"Oh yeah?" Prompto asks breathlessly, as Noctis kisses his way up her body. "I might need a demonstration." Their lips meet and she can taste herself in his mouth. His cock rubs against her upper thigh and she finally gets to reach down and _touch_ him, wrap her hand around him and enjoy the way his breath hitches. "Guy like you's gotta have condoms around somewhere, right?"

"Always." There's a flash of blue crystal and a condom appears in his hand, and Prompto can't help giggling.

"You keep condoms in the armiger?"

"Don't want to be caught without any when I need them," he says with a smirk as he puts it on. Before she can get her hands on him again, he's pulling her legs up to his shoulders and pressing in, and she could almost come again just from the feeling of being penetrated.

Noct groans and drops his head next to hers, practically folding her in half. "You're so hot and tight," he says, "fuck, Prompto, should have done this years ago."

"Yeah you fucking should have," she says, but then she can't talk anymore because Noct starts to fuck her, slow and deep, and it's everything she ever dreamed it would be. She maps out his muscles with her fingers, playing across his chest and over his shoulders, down his back, up his sides, around his upper arms. She wishes she could grab his ass but it's not quite in reach with the way her legs are bent -- something to save for another time, and gods she hopes there's going to be another time.

Coherent thought flees her mind after that and all that's left is the hard heat of him moving inside her, the heaviness of their breathing, and the slick sound of their coupling. It's a slow escalation until she's moaning again, rolling her hips up to meet him, and he finally starts to move faster and harder. "Prompto, I'm-- I'm gonna--"

"Yeah, come on," she says, sliding one of her hands between them to touch herself. He thrusts into her, once, twice, three more times, and then he's coming with a loud moan, pressing into her as far as he can and pulling her over the edge with him.

When he's pulled out and thrown away the condom, Prompto curls up against his chest and he wraps an arm around her. "Hey Noct?" she asks quietly.

"Mmm?" He sounds half asleep already. She should probably tell him to get dressed before Ignis and Gladio get back, but it feels too good to be naked together to do anything about it.

"Was this-- Is this going to--" She frowns at herself. "This isn't a one-time thing, right?"

Noct turns his head to look at her, reaching out to trace her cheek with one hand. "I hope not. But Prom . . . You know I can't-- you know I can't be only with you, right?"

She does know that, but it still stings a little to hear it. "Yeah, I know. We're on our way to your wedding, after all."

"But you'll always be my friend, whether it's anything more than that or not. And for now, well, I think this is a hell of a lot better than both of us being frustrated, right?" Prompto smiles and kisses him again.

They're still trading slow kisses when there are footsteps outside and the sound of Ignis and Gladio laughing filters through the window. There's a mad scramble as they both pull their clothes back on before their friends walk in, and then Prompto's trying to act casual and fix her hair while Noct pretends he's been looking at his phone this whole time.

"Heyaz," Prompto says as Ignis opens the door and Gladio follows her in, carrying their bag of groceries and supplies.

"Ah, good, you're awake. I expected I'd have to wake Noct up from a nap for . . . " Ignis trails off, and Prompto follows her gaze. Shit. So _that's_ where her underwear ended up. Ignis clears her throat. "Well then. Dinner, anyone?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding an end note here to remind you all that there are two more chapters! I know the first is conclusive enough you might not notice the "next chapter" button haha.


	2. Ignis

Ignis is a woman who prides herself on her ability to keep her cool. She can deal with monsters and daemons and Noct's shitty moods without breaking a sweat.

But now, staring at the wreck that was meant to be their dinner, after a long day of battles and driving and having gone without Ebony for three days, she can feel herself begin to lose it. "Damn it," she mutters, lifting the pan off the heat to stop it from burning further. Maybe she can salvage some of the meat if she just . . .

"Shit!" Putting her bare fingers directly into a pan of scalding hot food was probably not the best idea she's ever had. She shoves her burned fingers in her mouth reflexively and throws the pan and its contents onto the hard rock of the haven.

"Ignis? What's wrong, are you okay?" Noct asks worriedly. All three of them are there, having abandoned their card game to find out what she was making such a racket about, and Ignis is suddenly ashamed of herself for making such a scene.

"I'm afraid I burned our dinner and my fingers along with it," she says bitterly. Noct reaches for her hand and there's a tingle of healing magic that cools her scalded skin. "Thank you, Noct. But I'm afraid that was the last of our ingredients. We're all out, and it'll be dark in less than an hour so I don't know that we've got time to go buy more."

"Totally out? Not even Cup Noodles?" Prompto asks.

"Unfortunately, yes. We haven't had the gil to stock up for a while, and today was so busy . . . " All three of them are looking at her with something like pity in their eyes, and she realizes her hair is escaping from its normally perfectly smooth bun.

"Okay," Noct says, "here's what we're gonna do. Gladio and Prompto will make a quick run to the nearest rest stop and buy some food, and I'm gonna stay here and make sure you relax."

"But it'll be dark--" she protests.

"We'll be fine," Gladio replies, clapping a hand on Prompto's shoulder. "Blondie here can drive, and I'll keep an eye out for anything that might try to cause trouble."

"The more you argue about it, the less light we'll have," Prompto adds, and Ignis supposes that she's right on that count at least. Her stomach growls noisily, and she sighs in defeat.

"Fine. But if we've got enough, pick up some Ebony for me too, won't you?"

Prompto just flashes her a thumbs up, and the two of them take off. Noct takes her hand again, examining it to make sure there's no lingering injury, then he starts tugging her toward the tent. "Come on," he says, "time for you to kick back for a while."

"Noct, the frying pan needs to be cleaned, and--"

"Nope," he interrupts, "not right now." She follows him into the tent, both of them kicking off their shoes on the way in.

"Alright, then, what exactly did you want me to do? It's far too early to sleep and I'm afraid I'm not quite in the right frame of mind for King's Knight."

Noct shrugs off his jacket and flexes his fingers at her. "Thought you might like a massage."

Ignis laughs. "Since when do you know how to give massages?"

"Since I dated that massage therapist a couple years ago."

"Ah, yes, what was her name? Jenny? Ginny? I didn't think she was around long enough to instruct you in the finer points of massage."

"Maybe not, but I got the basics," he says with a smile. "Come on, let me try at least."

A massage does sound appealing, she has to admit. "I suppose."

Noct grins. "It'll feel better if you take your shirt off, but it's okay if you want to keep it on."

She can't help the slight flush that rises in her face. Noct's massage therapist girlfriend probably taught him while completely naked. "Why don't we start with it on, and if you're doing a good enough job, maybe I'll take it off," she says, shrugging out of her suspenders. Noct laughs, and she realizes her unintentional innuendo.

"Challenge accepted," he says, and it sends little shivers down her spine. She takes off her glasses and lays face down on the pile of blankets Noct has arranged, her arms crossed under her head to wait for him. He plants one knee on either side of her hips, and she jumps a little as his hands come down to her shoulders. "Relax," he tells her. "It's just me."

Just him indeed. It's not like she's been fighting off her attraction to him for the past few years, or like she hasn't been thinking about him at inopportune moments ever since finding out he and Prompto are . . . whatever he and Prompto are. She can't help tensing up when he starts to knead her shoulder muscles, but he keeps up smooth strokes of his hands, and eventually the tension starts to dissipate, a little at a time.

"That's better," Noct says, his low voice buzzing pleasantly in her ears. His hands move up her neck, breaking up the knot that's been aching for at least a couple of days, and she sighs. He works his way down to the small of her back, then asks, "What do you say, want to take off the shirt?"

She probably shouldn't. "It seems rather inappropriate for me to undress around you, when you're engaged, and you and Prompto are . . ."

"Not exclusive," Noct offers. "Obviously, since I'm engaged. She won't mind."

Ignis frowns. Noct's hands do feel awfully good, and she can imagine how much better they'll feel on bare skin, without the cloth between them. "Alright," she says finally. He moves off of her so she can sit up and unbutton her shirt, tugging it out of her slacks, then folding it and setting it aside. She can feel Noct's eyes on her, even though she's turned away from him, but she lays back down and they resume their positions. She startles a little as his fingertips touch her bare skin, then move over to the clasp of her bra.

"How many hooks does this thing have?" he asks, sounding a little impressed.

"Four. With all the running around we do, I need something supportive. It's hard to find appropriate support levels when you're . . . well-endowed."

Noct laughs and starts unhooking the clasp. "That's one way to put it." He opens all the hooks and pushes her bra aside, baring her back entirely. She tries not to be self-conscious about the fact that the sides of her breasts are exposed with her arms up like this, but Noct doesn't say anything and he doesn't ask her to take her arms out of the straps.

Instead, there's a flash of blue, and then the popping of a cap and the squirt of some kind of liquid. Noct rubs his hands together before he sets them on her again, slick and smooth with some kind of oil. As he starts working it into her back, the oil warms up and starts to release a lovely scent. "Is that almond?"

"Think so," Noctis says, digging his elbow into a particularly tight spot on her back. She sighs and relaxes into his touch, letting him work on her back, then her arms. When he finishes with her second arm, he sits back onto her thighs, his hands tracing along her sides. "You probably have sore legs too, right? Wanna take off your pants and let me do your legs?"

The touch of his fingertips on the curve of her waist is almost a caress, and Ignis is suddenly very aware of the growing slickness in her panties. "Noct, are you trying to get in my pants?" she says teasingly.

"I'm trying to get you to relax," he replies. "But yeah, sure, I can think of a few more ways to help you unwind." His hands move up her sides and she shivers as his fingers brush the sides of her breasts.

Ignis bites her lip, considering. Noct's sleeping with Prompto and it doesn't seem to have impacted their friendship at all. He's still determined to go through with his wedding. And she has to admit that being around him 24/7 has been causing a persistent problem of ruined panties, and gods, it would be nice to actually _get off_ for once. The last few weeks have given her practically no privacy. She shifts up onto her elbows, and Noctis backs off to give her room. He doesn't turn away or avert his gaze as she lets her bra drop to the floor and opens up her pants, pulling her underwear off along with them before she can lose her nerve.

When she's naked, she turns to face him, her face burning. She knows she's an attractive woman, but it's still a little nerve-wracking to be naked in front of _Noctis_. "How do you want me?" she asks, and takes a little pride in the fact that he has to drag his eyes back up to her face.

"On your back," he says, licking his lips. She lays down, and he pours more oil into his hands.

He starts at her feet, massaging her aching arches, then moves up to her calves, working them until she starts to relax again. When his hands move up to her thighs, she tries her best not to squirm, even though she can feel herself getting wetter every moment. He moves around the sides of her hips, then takes his hands away and starts again at the top of her shoulders. He's close, leaning over her as he works, and Ignis finds herself averting her gaze. Her nipples are hard despite the warmth of the room, and when he finally moves his hands to her breasts she gasps.

"Ready for the royal treatment?" he asks with a cheeky grin. Ignis rolls her eyes and laughs. Bless Noct for knowing how to take her out of her own head.

"As you wish, Your Highness," she says, matching his tone. He laughs, but his hands start moving on her breasts, fingers brushing over her nipples, and she bites back a moan.

"Don't hold back," he says, "you're supposed to be relaxing. Give it up, Ignis. Let me take care of you for a change." He lowers his head and takes her nipple into his mouth, and she does moan then, her hands coming up to slide into his hair. He teases her nipples until she's squirming, then moves down, hands still massaging gently over her belly and hips.

He skips ahead and rubs her thighs some more, working out the knot in her right thigh that shows up whenever she has to drive for a long time, and then he pushes her legs a little farther apart and his slick fingers rub over her slicker folds. Ignis gasps as he moves his fingers up to circle her clit before sliding back down, and she plants her feet to get leverage to push back into his hand.

He holds her down by the hip. "Relax," he says again, and replaces his fingers with his tongue.

Ignis has known Noct his whole life. She watched him grow through all of the awkward phases between childhood and adulthood, and she supported him when his string of teenage romances went south. She's known, of course, that Noct has a tendency toward casual relationships; there have been plenty of times she arrived at his apartment in the morning to find him with a half-dressed woman still lingering, but she's never taken the time to seriously wonder what it would be like to _have_ him. Clearly he has something that made all those women come back for more, and she's about to find out what it is.

His tongue trails from the lower edges of her labia to the top, then he sucks her clit gently into his mouth. She whimpers when he starts circling it with his tongue, maddeningly light, and then his tongue moves down again, probing at her entrance. He fucks her with his tongue, and she writhes under him, unable to keep still. "N-- Noct," she gasps, tugging at his hair until he moves back up to her clit and brings one hand between her legs, two fingers sliding inside her.

It's electric, running up all her nerves and overloading her brain. He keeps working with his fingers and his mouth, slowly driving her toward her peak. She's almost there, her thighs quivering, and he sucks her clit again, harder this time. She bucks up against him and Noct moans at that, the sound vibrating against her. The fact that he's enjoying this too is what pushes her over the edge, arching her back and crying out her pleasure as he works her through it.

When she slumps bonelessly into the blankets, he pulls away from her, wiping his hands clean on her discarded socks. She can't even muster the energy to be annoyed about it. "Good?" he asks, smiling down at her.

"Mmm," she replies, eyeing the shape of his cock where it's hard in his pants. "Let me return the favor?"

"Nah," he says, "this was for you. You deserve it." Before she can be disappointed, he leans over and kisses her. "Besides, gotta save some mystery for next time." She grabs his head and pulls him in to kiss him again, open-mouthed this time, something inside her deeply satisfied at the taste of herself in his mouth. He pulls away at the sound of the Regalia pulling in to a stop down by the road and arranges one of the blankets over her. "I'll distract them and give you time to get dressed."

She's just finished dressing and fixing her hair when Prompto pokes her head inside the tent. She's got a knowing smile on her face, and Ignis can't help blushing. "We brought takeout from the Crow's Nest," she says. "Got your favorite fish, and Gladio found a sixpack of Ebony for tomorrow. Not much money left until we turn in that bounty tomorrow but at least we won't go hungry tonight, right?"

"Thank you, Prompto," Ignis says. "I hope you don't mind." She's sure Prompto knows what she really means.

Prompto shrugs. "You deserved some you-time," she says, "or you-and-Noct time, I guess. He's good, right?"

"That he is," she replies. The smell of dinner wafts in through the tent flap, and her stomach reminds her how empty it is. "Well, shall we eat?"


	3. Gladio

"You look like the kind of guy who appreciates a lady who can hold her own," Gladio says, crossing her arms over her chest and eyeing Dave appreciatively. He grins back at her, clearly catching her insinuation.

"You could say tha--"

"What's up, Dave?" Noct asks, walking up next to her and completely ruining her chances of getting laid tonight. "Need us to find some more dog tags?"

"Well hey there. As a matter of fact, I do. Think you can go after 'em for me?"

"Sure thing. Where should we look?"

"Down by the river. Daylight's wasting, so if you're gonna go today, best be getting on."

"Alright then. Come on, Gladio, let's go." Noct is completely oblivious, but Gladio has to follow him, glaring at the back of his head.

***

They tear through a pack of sahagins and find the damn dog tag, but when they're setting up camp afterward, Gladio realizes maybe she's been sniping at Noct more than usual.

"Camp's set up, so get up off your damn ass and let's train," Gladio says, smacking Noct's shoulder a little too hard.

"What the hell, Gladio," he says with a scowl, "why are you so pissed at me?"

"Dude, she was trying to get laid and you totally clam-jammed her," Prompto offers from where she's fiddling with her camera.

Noct glances between the two of them, then stares back at Gladio. "When? You don't-- wait, with _Dave?!_ "

"Rumor has it that Dave has a very talented tongue," Ignis says as she sets up the camp stove.

"Is that true?" Noct asks. "You were trying to get Dave in bed because he's supposed to be good with his mouth?"

Gladio bristles, folding her arms over her chest. "So what if I was? It's not that easy for a girl to get laid around here, but you're too busy fucking Prompto to know that. Not like it's any of your damn business."

Noct glares right back at her. "You could have just--" He flings his arms in the air in some kind of gesture that's completely unreadable, then frowns. "I bet I'm better than Dave."

Wait . . . what? Is Noct making an offer or is he just being egotistical?

"He's probably right," Prompto says. "He's really good."

"I can't say that I've ever been with Dave to know, but Prompto's quite right. His Highness is rather skilled."

Gladio's jaw drops open. "Ignis, you and Noct?"

Ignis blushes a little and she looks away to set out her pots and pans. "Yes, well."

Gladio looks to Prompto, but she doesn't look surprised or upset. Then she looks back to Noct, whose eyes are tracking over her body. What the hell is going on here?

Noct materializes his engine blade. "You wanted to train, let's train," he says, and Gladio tries to shrug off this strange conversation and focus.

They clash a few times, and Gladio thinks maybe she can forget about her frustration for a while and take it out by beating Noct's ass. But then she takes him down, crouching over him victoriously, and instead of trying to flip her his hands come up to her hips and he looks up at her with raised eyebrows. She realizes she's straddling his hips, practically sitting on him, and suddenly she can feel his cock twitching and filling under her.

It's not like it hasn't happened before. Noct had a whole period during puberty where he got hard at the drop of a hat, and during pretty much every training session, but he was just a kid. Once he got older, he had better control of himself and a string of girlfriends to keep him satisfied. This time, though, the tension from earlier suddenly reappears between them, and she's forced confront the fact that sitting on Noct like this is really turning her on.

"What do you think?" Noct asks, still breathing hard from the exertion of their fight. "You gonna let me make up for getting between you and Dave?"

"You really want to?" Gladio finds herself asking.

Noct laughs. "You have any idea how hard it is not to ogle you when you're barely wearing more than a sports bra and booty shorts all the time? 'Course I want to." He rolls his hips up against her, and she can feel the heat of his hard length. "Can't you tell?"

"Fuck," Gladio says, pressing back down. Yeah, okay, maybe she does want to see what Noct has to offer. "You wanna go somewhere more private?"

Noct glances over at Prompto and Ignis, who are both not very subtly watching them. "Nah. Here's fine, if you're okay with Iggy and Prompto watching. Or joining in."

Gladio's never had group sex before. She's never had anyone watch her have sex before either. But if there's anyone she'd want to do it with, it's the two of them, and she's really fucking ready to go right now after going so long without. "Yeah, okay. How do you want to do this?"

"Take your shorts off and sit on my face," Noct says, his voice low and husky, and damn if that doesn't make her panties sopping wet. She gets up, takes one last look over at their friends, then strips off her shorts and sits back down, a knee on either side of Noct's head. " _Yeah_ ," he says, his arms scooping around her thighs and his hands closing on her ass.

She shivers at the first touch of his tongue, then moans when he licks up the length of her folds, hot and wet. He tongues her clit, closing his lips and sucking gently, and she rocks her hips against him to direct his attention where she wants it. Noct wasn't just boasting -- he _is_ good at this, good at taking direction, good at catching what makes her gasp and moan and doing more of it.

Gladio sets her hands down on the ground in front of her knees to stabilize herself, and glances over at the rest of the camp. Prompto's watching them outright with her hand moving between her legs, and Ignis is sitting next to her, biting her lip with her legs crossed while she watches them out of the corner of her eye. Noct does something amazing with his tongue and Gladio closes her eyes again, pleasure rushing through her. Noct makes an enthusiastic sound and squeezes her ass, then moves his hand to slide two fingers into her.

She loses time in the heat of Noct's mouth and his fingers pumping in and out, but her eyes snap open when she hears a high-pitched gasp. Ignis's hand is in Prompto's pants now, and Prompto is clutching at her shoulders as Ignis kisses along her throat. Prompto is the one who made the sound, whimpering as Ignis's fingers work her over. Gladio can't tear her eyes away as Prompto's hips jerk and her whimpers turn into moans. She grabs Noct's hair with one hand to encourage him and he licks and sucks at her clit with renewed vigor, his fingers hitting a perfect angle. Her thighs start to shake as her climax approaches, everything tightening with the quick, fast circles of Noct's tongue, and then she's there, probably suffocating him as she pushes herself down against his face to ride it out.

When the last wave peters out, she lifts herself up and sits down heavily on the ground next to Noct's head with a satisfied sigh. He raises himself onto his elbows and looks at her, licking his lips and grinning. "What do you think? Still wish you'd spent the night with Dave?"

Gladio laughs, taking in the way Noct's face is flushed and his eyes are still dark with arousal. He's pitching a good-sized tent in his pants, too, and she suddenly wants to see what he's packing under there. "Not bad," she says, "but I hear Dave's got a big dick too."

Noct's hand drops to his own lap, rubbing over the bulge there. "Maybe I'm not the biggest, but I've never left a woman unsatisfied."

"That's the truth," Prompto says, drawing Gladio's attention back to the campfire. They're both naked now, and Prompto is kneeling between Ignis's legs with a hand on each thigh. Ignis grabs Prompto by the hair and pulls her face back in, and Noct curses quietly and rubs himself harder.

Gladio strips off her sports bra and gets to work on Noct's pants. It's not long before she's got him spread out naked beneath her, angled so they can both watch Prompto going down on Ignis. She kneels between his legs and he reaches up to cup her breasts, then leans in to kiss her. His mouth is hot and hungry, but she's got something else in mind. She pulls away and starts working her way down his body, pressing a kiss to his stomach and saying, "Guess you do have some muscle after all."

Noct hits her arm. "Not all of us can have a twelve-pack like you, Gladio." She laughs against his abs, then wraps a hand around his dick. Gladio's a big girl, six feet tall and solid muscle, and she's always looked for even bigger guys to get involved with. Noct's not that much smaller than her, but it's still different to be in a position where a guy is letting her run the show entirely. Ignis moans from the other side of the camp, and Gladio glances over to see Prompto mouthing at her nipples with her hand moving fast between Ignis's legs. Ignis's gaze is riveted on Noct's dick, though, and Gladio turns her attention to it too.

He's a good size, not too big, not too small, and she licks up his length from base to tip before taking him into her mouth. She's maybe not as much of a pro at sucking cock as Noct is at eating pussy, but she's probably had far less practice. Noct doesn't seem to mind going by the enthusiastic sound he makes and the way his hips twitch up toward her mouth. She can feel his cock getting even harder in her mouth as she works on him, twitching along with the crescendo of Ignis's moans. He must be watching Ignis, because when Ignis cries out in satisfaction, he joins her, grabbing Gladio's hair in warning half a second before he jerks and spills into her mouth.

When she's swallowed everything he has to give, she sits back and admires the view. Noct is flushed and sweaty, chest heaving, and Ignis is sprawled in her camp chair looking more relaxed than Gladio thinks she’s ever seen her. Prompto walks over to them, then drops down on her knees and kisses Noct. "As good as you imagined?" she asks him, and Gladio's heart jumps a little to know that Noct has thought about having sex with her before.

"Better," he replies, grinning up at Gladio. "Looks like you and Ignis had some fun too, huh?"

Prompto flushes a little. "Yeah, well, you guys are super hot, it's like watching live porn."

Ignis joins them, having already pulled her clothes back on, but with her hair still sexily disheveled. "Maybe next time we can join in," she says, looking at Gladio with interest.

"Is this gonna be some kind of four-way fuck buddy relationship?" Gladio asks. She's interested, but she wants to make sure she knows what she's getting into.

"Sure," Noct says, sitting up and starting to get dressed, "if you want. I gotta say, it would be nice to not have to pretend I'm not staring at your ass all the time."

Gladio laughs. "Guess I'm in," she says. "But don't blame me if sometimes I gotta go find a bigger guy to scratch an itch you can't reach."

"Cor's way hotter than Dave," Prompto offers. "Just saying. I'd do him . . . if I could reach."

"You always were good at climbing trees," Ignis drawls. Gladio snorts, and Prompto giggles, and pretty soon they're all laughing. That night when they turn in there's a lot more cuddling than usual, and Gladio finds that she sleeps better than she has in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll tell you a secret, there's an alternate ending actual foursome that I wrote first but decided didn't work as well. You can read it [here](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=9025163#cmt9025163) if you really want to.
> 
> Thanks to freosan and r3zuri for beta and encouragement! Find me on tumblr @marmolita.


End file.
